


The Perfect Crew

by Dammit_Jim



Series: MirrorVerse AU [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen, Mention of addiction, Mentions of Murder, implied Mirror Chekov/Mirror Sulu, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 22:43:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5182400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dammit_Jim/pseuds/Dammit_Jim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk had not so much as <i>chosen</i> the perfect bridge crew, as he had engineered one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Crew

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much my headcanon for the Mirrorverse crew. Either TOS or AOS, you can decide.
> 
>  
> 
> [Art](http://there-be-monsters-here.tumblr.com/tagged/mirrorverse)

James Tiberius Kirk was the captain of the Terran Empire Starship, Enterprise.

He was a ruthless Captain, an intelligent man, a born leader, brilliant strategist, and possibly the most dangerous man in Starfleet Command. His crew certainly were the most renowned team, for both their success in missions, and in their ability to work together.

Not that it hadn’t taken James Kirk a lot of work to make that happen. He’d not so much as _chosen_ the perfect bridge crew, as he had engineered one.

Commander Spock was, without a doubt, both the smartest and strongest person aboard the Enterprise. Kirk had chosen Spock for his mixed heritage. His vulcan-side gave him an intelligence astonishingly logical, while his human-side gave him an unparalleled fury that Kirk often used to his advantage. Some thought this a flaw in Kirk’s plans, but in fact Spock was the very jewel upon the crown of his little empire, called Enterprise. Spock had no intention of committing mutiny; in fact, he had no interest in Kirk’s captaincy at all and believed he’d have more time and freedom to work on his scientific endeavours whilst Commander. He also enjoyed, though he wouldn’t have used that word, Kirk’s leadership, and supported him in almost all decisions.

Lieutenant Commander Leonard McCoy, had been chosen for his expertise in medicine, and torture. Though, Kirk had known McCoy long before his career with Starfleet Command. He’d met McCoy in college where the two had bonded over the similar interests of: books, biology, and killing. Though, McCoy liked to use his chemicals instead of his hands. McCoy was cunning and cruel, and as the ship doctor he had the ability to administer deadly doses of any such substance at any time, which made him a hard man to hold a grudge against. He also had no interest in running a Starship of his own, which made him a perfect ally.

Lieutenant Commander Montgomery Scott was the best known engineer in the entire Terran Empire. Everyone knew it. Despite this, it was near impossible for Scotty to get a job. People thought him a liability. After his accident he’d repaired himself with what technology he knew, and was now more machine than human. He ran on a constant connection to the Starship systems, and as a result could not easily disconnect himself. Kirk had no issue with this, and neither did Scotty. A brave man went down with his ship, and until that moment, went down fighting. Plus Scotty was a god damn brilliant engineer. He was also not exactly in a position to assassinate Kirk, or challenge his role as captain.

Of course, not all of Kirk’s bridge crew were so pleased with their positions. Lieutenant Nyota Uhura had planned several assassinations on Commander Spock and Lieutenant Commander Leonard McCoy but both assailants had ended up so beyond recognition that blood tests were needed to confirm their identities. Uhura had planned direct approaches too but had never followed through. She knew she was no match, strength or otherwise, for Spock - no one aboard the Enterprise was, and she also knew that to brawl with McCoy would be to brawl with an invisible enemy who could add Dimethylmercury to her monthly vaccine. Assassination attempts were common, and Kirk didn’t hold it against Uhura. He’d chosen her for her cunning and strategy, and magnificent ability at manipulation, translation and voice mimicry, and she never disappointed.

Lieutenant Hikaru Sulu had long wanted Kirk’s captaincy. He was ruthless and cunning and had risen in the ranks swiftly. He was now the security chief, which made him even more of a formidable enemy. Despite that, once reaching the role, he’d been unable to rise any further. This was due to several reasons: One being that those whom ranked higher than him were usually well-protected and rarely caught off guard; the second reason was that Kirk had his own safeguard. He’d known for a while about Sulu’s weakness, and as soon as he could he utilised it.

Ensign Pavel Andreievich Chekov was Sulu’s ultimate weakness. Kirk had commissioned him as soon as he’d discovered his link with Sulu. What made things easier were Chekov’s special needs; he had a strong addiction to morphine, a drug no longer needed for medicinal reasons and used more as a tactic to keep slaves docile. Chekov came from a rich family who had countless enemies. He’d been captured once, and his captor had demanded a ransom which was never paid. As a result Chekov was enslaved and forced into an addiction to Morphine. Kirk supplied Chekov with the drug and Chekov remained loyal to him. If Sulu needed reminding who he worked for, Chekov’s supply came late or not at all. It was the perfect arrangement. One made easier by Chekov’s skill at flying. Even under the influence he was the best pilot Kirk had ever had.

Captain Kirk had thought of everything, and as a result his bridge crew were admired throughout the Alpha Quadrant for their efficiency. Over the years they even began to seem affectionate towards one another; in-between the assassination attempts, of course.


End file.
